How The West Was Kept
by fireswordgirl
Summary: This is a mildly modern Wild West were America/Alfred and Fem!Canada/Madeline are well... Hired guns, bounty hunters, and In a pinch anything legal that pays. Rest of story explanation to come on the inside. Going to be UkUS and Prucan in the future. Enjoy! Modern Wild West AU. Circa late 1950's early 1960's. I own nothing! Chapter four now up!
1. Chapter 1: Riding Into Town

How The West Was Kept

This is a mildly modern Wild West were America/Alfred and Fem!Canada/Madeline are well... Hired guns, bounty hunters, and In a pinch anything legal that pays. Rest of story explanation to come on the inside. Going to be UkUS and Prucan in the future. Enjoy! Modern Wild West AU. Circa late 1950's early 1960's. I own nothing!

* * *

Alfred F. Jones tilted his hat up to get a better look at the sprawling town.  
'Well, we made it.' He thought, a grin spreading across his handsome face.  
Alfred and his younger sister Madeline could have been twins, both flaxen haired, fair skinned and blue eyed. But there remained three differences. One, Madeline's eyes were more blue-violet than Alfred's. Two, Alfred stood 6 feet 5 inches compared to Madeline's 5 feet 6 inches. Three, Madeline was two years her brother's junior.  
Whenever they entered a new town, people assumed they were husband and wife, but once they realized otherwise, gossip would fly like the wind. The two were never bothered by this.  
"Royalton," Madeline hooted, laughing, "It's been too long since we've stayed in a proper city house, with running water and electricity."  
"Yeah, race you!"  
The siblings rode their horses as recklessly as they dared until they reached the edge of town. Slowing his steed to a walk, Alfred whistled.  
"What a place, huh Maddie? I'd guess there are probably two or three saloons on this street alone."  
"Yes, brother dear," Madeline answered sardonically, dismounting and securing her mare at the nearest hitching post, "but we're going into this store here.

* * *

The inside of the place smelled of sawdust and freshly cleaned floors. It was a reputable shop and the clerk was a very tall young man who wore clean clothes and a scarf despite the heat.  
He looked up from a book as they approached. His violet-blue eyes took in Madeline's denims, blouse and vest but he made no comment.  
"Can I help you?" He had a slight accent, like he had been born in America but had grown up speaking both English and Russian.  
"Yes, have you heard of Kirkland Enterprises?" Madeline asked, taking off her hat, her braid falling down her back.  
"Yes, I should think everyone has heard of them. Why do you ask?" The man was clearly interested now.  
"My sister and I heard that they were looking for guns-for-hire." Alfred removed his own hat, and sat at the bar.  
The man nodded.  
"They are indeed looking for such types. However, they are considering for only the sharpest shots."  
"My name's Alfred F. Jones, this is my sister, Madeline."  
The man's eyes flashed with recognition, he'd heard of them of course.  
"Ivan Braginski. I wish you well with finding work here in Royalton. But the Beilschmidt and the Vargas families are centered here in this town."

* * *

Once outside, Madeline grimaced, dropping all pretenses of pleasantries and letting her disgust show through.  
"The Vargas family, of course! And the Beilschmidt brothers to boot! We'll be lucky to get near the positions."  
"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. We always are."

* * *

It took only a few questions asked of a sleepy looking yet apparently prosperous general store clerk to find out where the most popular saloon in the city. Also, a pretty Japanese girl who was sweeping off the porch of the house next door told them where the best place to stay in Royalton was.  
So they stopped at the Riverfront Inn (which was indeed on the riverfront) to get rooms and change. Well, Madeline changed, Alfred just neatened up a bit, shaved and put on some deodorant. When they met in the lobby, his sister was almost unrecognizable in a floor length gown. It held secrets though. In addition to being very unsuitable for a saloon, it had well hidden slits that would allow the wearer to reach her gun holsters in a hurry or grab several delicate knives that were sewn in the embroidery at cuffs and neckline.  
"Very nice." Alfred remarked as she descended the stairs.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"I just think it's a bit too nice for where we're going."  
Madeline sighed, "I'll be right back."  
A few minutes later they walked out of the hotel, Madeline dressed in a pretty high necked gray-blue blouse, a black skirt of appropriate length and a gun belt. The pins in her coiled braids were tiny knives. She made a very strange sight.

* * *

The saloon was loud. It wasn't crowded, just loud.  
Alfred and Madeline relaxed the minute they walked in the door. It was the kind of place they'd spent plenty of time in.  
Also the moment they walked in, every pair of eyes fixed on Madeline.  
The room fell silent as the men adjusted to the idea of a woman in their place of society.  
Then a tall lean man stood near the bar. He had pale skin, untouched by the sun's rays despite hours spent under them. His eyes were red as blood and his hair was as silver as an old man's. But he was no old man. Gilbert Beilschmidt was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He had been born that way. No he wasn't a vampire. He claimed he was an albino, but most people just ignored his differences.  
"Hey there, welcome." He called to the pair, "Do you folks need a place to sit?"

* * *

Okay remember I own nothing and enjoy whats to come folks!


	2. Chapter 2: How Does He Do That?

**How The West Was Kept**  
This is a mildly modern Wild West were America/Alfred and Fem!Canada/Madeline are well... Hired guns, bounty hunters, and (In a pinch) anything legal that pays. Rest of story explanation to come. Going to be UkUS and Prucan in the future. Enjoy! Modern Wild West AU. Circa late 1950's early 1960's. I own nothing!  
**Story so far: Upon Arrival in Royalton, our heroes (yes two of them America, shut up) find themseves befriended by Gilbert Beilschmidt, hired gun for Kirkland Enterprises. This devilish sharpshooter realizes why they're in town and takes them to meet** **Arthur Kirkland, Owner of the business.  
**

* * *

"Nah, it's the truth. The Kirkland family and the Beilschmidts go way back to Europe. Granted, we weren't on the friendliest terms at that time, but we were aware of the other. The Vargas family actually got here first, but who's keeping track? We're all friends here. And I can get you guys into the company easy. Arthur was deperate for guns when he hired my brother and I. He already had the Vargas triplets on the roll as is. They're a wild bunch but Ludwig seems to have fallen for the second oldest. She'll probably end up getting him killed or at least shattering his heart when this ventures over." Gilbert laughed drunkenly.  
Alfred, who had consumed at least as much as much if not more alcohol as the Prussian, laughed along. Of course he had no idea what Gilbert was talking about.  
"But you can get us a chance to talk to Arthur Kirkland?" Maddie yanked the bottle of beer from her brother's hand.  
"Yes, I can." Gilbert stood, not even a little wobbly despite the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed. Madeline had to wonder where he put it all. Were his legs hollow to store so much booze?  
Alfred, however was not so graceful when intoxicated. He would have fallen over if Maddie had not forseen this and caught him.  
"To the Kirkland manor!" The silver haired man shouted trying to act more drunk than he was, making Maddie giggle. He caught her eye and winked, making her blush. Butterflies raced in the pit of her stomach, it was a strange feeling not unlike being drunk. But this was more enjoyable.

* * *

The Kirkland manor was indeed a MANOR.  
Even Alfred in his wasted state whistled long and low in appreciation.  
"Would ya look at that, Maddie? This Arthur dude most be loaded to have such a place."  
Maddie made a face as her brother's alcohol scented breath reached her nose.  
"Alfred, your breath stinks. Stop breathing in my face."  
"Yeesh, sorry sis but I-" Suddenly, Alfred stopped talking and went a shade of green that Maddie recognized all too well.  
"In the bushes!" She hissed, pushing her sibling into the brush, where Alfred proceeded to empty his stomach.  
"He doesn't hold his liquor well." Gilbert commented dryly as he helped Alfred to his feet.  
"Yeah and where did you put all yours?" She drawled in response, pulling a hankie out of her skirt pocket and holding it out to Gilbert, "You've got some vomit on your pants."  
Gilbert looked down and swore, he snatched the cloth out of her hands and dabbed at the spots.  
"We Beilschmidts learn to hold our booze in the womb- Dammit this isn't going to come out!"  
Maddie rolled her eyes, so much for male superiority tonight. She'd have to take charge. Again.

* * *

The inside of the manor was just as grand as the outside. A maid appeared and led Alfred away,leaving Maddie alone. With. Gilbert. Beilschmidt.  
'Oh great. What else could go wrong.'  
It seemed a whole lot could go wrong from there.

* * *

The door to Arthur Kirkland's office was a normal oaken door. But it had a gold knocker. Maddie rolled her eyes as Gilbert made a big show of carefully knocking with it.  
"Come in, Gilbert. And your friend." An British sounding voice called from behind the door.  
Gilbert shivered.  
"I hate it when he does that." He mumbled, opening the door.  
The office was dominated by a row of massive bookshelves. Ancient looking tapestries hung in strategic spots around the room. A mahogany desk sat near a blazing fireplace. And behind that desk sat...  
"Are you an elf?" Madeline instantly regretted the question as the handsome young man flushed bright red and stood.  
But the question seemed logical. He was delicately built and his ears had a subtle point to them.  
"No. I am not an elf."  
Gilbert laughed into his sleeve, pretending to cough.  
Arthur Kirkland wasn't fooled however and he glared at Gilbert with open dislike. The albino stopped laughing and cleared his throat.  
"Mr. Kirkland, this is-"  
"Yes, yes. I know. Madeline Williams-Jones. And I believe your brother Alfred Jones is somewhere on the premises. You're here for a job. I have heard of your exploits, Miss Williams and I must say that you will make an excellent member of the team. Dismissed. I expect you and your brother to be moved into the manor by tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Madeline sat, a little stunned, in her hotel room.  
This was definately going to be an interesting job.

* * *

Hola Amigos and Amigas! So we have met Arthur. Happy now? Good. Now I still have to figure out why Arthur is gathering firepower... Come on, I'm a writer not a genius. Well some say I'm a genius but I digress.  
If any of you guys have ideas, please fill out that delightful little textbox down below with your suggestions!Thank You and I OWN NOTHING!


	3. Chapter 3: The Gut Punch

How The West Was Kept

This is a mildly modern Wild West where America/Alfred and Fem!Canada/Madeline are well... Hired guns, bounty hunters, and In a pinch anything legal that pays. Rest of story explanation to come on the inside. Going to be UkUS and Prucan in the future. Enjoy! Modern Wild West AU. Circa late 1950's early 1960's. I own nothing!

The story so far: So now that they have jobs, they will be interacting with their coworkers, in Maddie's case, and their employer, in Alfred's case.

* * *

Three days later  
"Oh, come on Mr. Kirkland. I was only joking! He was asking for it anyway!"  
Arthur and Alfred slammed into the house, making everyone jump.  
The two men were obviously arguing about something.  
"You cannot go around simply shooting up anyone who displeases you." The shorter man removed his hat, coat and gloves, handing them to a servant.  
"I didn't like the way he was lookin' atcha. It gave me the chills, sir."  
"Francis Bonnefoy looks at everyone that way, you git!"  
"Well forgive me yer honor for not knowing that. But you hardly share what you're about to do with me and I've only worked for you two days."  
"Alfred! What did you do?"  
Madeline came hurrying down the stairs, she was red faced and the top two buttons of her shirt were undone. Gilbert came down after her, buttoning up his shirt and adjusting the cuffs.  
"I just threatened the fella, I promise!" Her brother protested.  
"That gentleman was a very important client and I would be surprised if he so much as glanced our way in the future. Your brother here-"  
"My brother and I are famous gunslingers Mr. Kirkland. We took this job for the niceties of civilization but, if need be, we can just as easily be on the road by twilight. Is that what you want? Don't think I haven't noticed the people you have here in this town. Royalton is a nest of famous fighters. Your leading General Store is run by Heracles Carpusi, a famous boxer. The tavern your men frequent is owned by Berwald Oxenstierna and his partner Tino, a pair of brawlers if I've ever laid eye on some. You've a war town here Mr. Kirkland. I want to know if you need us or if we can leave."  
They faced off for a minute, Arthur's green eyes locked with Maddie's blue-violet ones.  
Then Arthur sighed and broke eye contact.  
"Very well, I apologize for my harsh tongue but that man was a very important client, is that understood, Alfred?"  
"Yes, sir.

* * *

Gilbert had watched as Maddie argued with their employer. She'd looked fierce, and very sexy.  
The moment they were alone he tugged her close and whispered, "You're like a little eagle, Birdie. All fierce and demanding. It's very appealing."  
She made a growling noise and said, "I thought you like timid and willing, not bossy and stubborn."  
"I'm happy either way. Frankly, it's too easy if you're timid and not a fighter."  
"Then," she drove a fist into his gut, "I'll be sure to put up more of a fight next time you try to corner me in a dark hall. Maybe next time I can do more than just give you a few bruises."  
She then stormed off, leaving him gasping on the floor.

* * *

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Really, How Do You Feel?

This is a mildly modern Wild West were America/Alfred and Fem!Canada/Madeline are well... Hired guns, bounty hunters, and (In a pinch) anything legal that pays. Rest of story explanation to come. Going to be UkUS and Prucan in the future. Enjoy! Modern Wild West AU. Circa late 1950's early 1960's. I own nothing!  
**Story So Far: After confronting Arthur, Maddie has a lot of thinking to do. But First she has to figure out how she feels about the man who's been giving her so much trouble since she arrived. Will she pummel Gilbert Beilschmidt to a pile of useless smithereens or will she realize that she has feeling for him too?**

* * *

Madeline entered the kitchen the next morning to chaos. The pits of the underworld were most likely nowhere near as hot as the ovens; the smell of baking bread was nearly intoxicating and the yelling was particularly loud because of who was in charge.  
Lovina Vargas, age twenty-two, was criticizing a maid for having, as she put it, "Not a single wit of culinary skill in her body!"  
Her more good-natured sister, Daisy, was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Antonio Fernandez, a man who seemed to be determined to follow Lovina to the edge of the earth, hanging around the kitchen.  
"Lovina!" Maddie yelled, rather bravely, to get the older woman's attention.  
"What!" The brunette whirled, eyes flashing dangerously, to face Maddie. The maid took this opportunity to flee to the ovens, where she busied herself checking on the bread.  
"Where's Daisy gotten to?"  
Lovina made a dismissive sound and tossed Maddie an apron.  
"She took those idiotic bastards and went to get some things in at the market. We're out of flour and sugar, both of which require muscles to bring back. In the mean time you can chop vegetables for me while I make sure we don't lose half of breakfast do to unskilled labor."  
The kitchen help stiffened at the insult and Maddie hoped that Daisy would return soon. Else they might have a mutiny on their hands.

* * *

(Howdy, I'm a time skip, I help avoid awkward filler. Nobody likes awkward filler!)  
Breakfast was served in the big dining room just off the entrance hall. The windows were large and glass, meaning they were expensive and offered a great view of the rest of Royalton do to the fact that the Kirkland Manor was situated among a neighborhood of other similarly large houses on top of a broad flat hill.  
The townspeople called it Royal Hill and only those who were wealthy or who's family was old enough lived there.  
Despite Lovina's reservations, the breakfast turned out flawless. However, Maddie found it hard to eat anything. Maybe she was getting sick. But it was most likely due to the fact that Gilbert Beilschmidt sat right next to her and through the whole meal, he didn't take his hand off her thigh.  
Once all the food had been cleared away, Madeline got to her feet and stalked out of the room. Not surprisingly, Gilbert followed her.  
Not wanting to make a public scene, she headed down the hall, fully aware of his presence behind her. She turned the corner into the short hall that led to the cellar door and turned to face him.  
He was smirking at her, smirking! Like he had all the time in the world to wait for her to speak.  
"What do you think you are doing, sir?" She demanded stormily.  
"Standing in a hallway, the same thing you seem to be doing, though you seem a bit angry about it."  
That did it, Maddie had never been lacking in men who either wanted to marry her or those who just wanted to frisk in the sheets, but Gilbert Beilschmidt had taken that last too far.  
She slapped him, open handed, as hard as she could.  
"You are such a bastard!" She gasped as he jerked back two steps, clutching his stinging cheek, "I don't know who taught you to be a respectable gentleman, but whoever it was certainly left out the part about not improperly grabbing a lady in public! I ought to butcher you for that display back there."  
"Why it's not as if anyone saw it-" She slapped him again.  
"I am an unmarried young lady," Maddie snarled, "I have a brother, might I remind you, who will not take too kindly to you treating me like some-some common tavern girl. And-"  
But she never finished that statement. She never finished it because Gilbert pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was heavier than any she'd ever received before. It was full of hot need and Maddie felt herself becoming overwhelmed by that need. It was only when the cool touch of damp air brushed against the skin of her waist did she realize that her skirt was falling to pool at her feet.  
Next went her blouse, all the while she clung to the man who was undressing her.  
When she wore nothing but her undergarments and boots, Madeline Williams-Jones realized what was happening.  
She pulled away from Gilbert, "W-wait, why are you-"  
He took her hand in his and pressed it against his chest, directly over his heart. She could feel it beating under her palm, briskly counting off the lifespan of the man she loved. Wait loved? Was that right? They'd only just met, and she was most likely going to leave this town when the job she'd taken was over. But- yes, she loved Gilbert Beilschmidt. And that was the most shocking realization in the world.  
"Madeline. This heart has beat for nearly twenty-five years, awesomely pulling me away from every relationship I've ever had. I have never had much connection to anyone but my brother, and that is strictly brother to brother. Then you come along, with your guns and knives, a fighter, just like me. From the moment I first saw you, this heart has beat more rapidly every time I think of your face. And if you think I'm just saying these things to get me some then you're not the awesomegirl I think you are."  
Maddie stood frozen for a minute then she sighed and smiled wistfully.  
"I'll believe you because that was the sorriest attempt at a love confession I've ever heard."

* * *

Hah! No smexy times for you! You have to show some love to get some love! For those of you reading at home, fill out the lovely box below. For you busy people on the go, click the beautiful button. Show some love!


End file.
